tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Tankionline (english) Wiki
Welcome to the largest English Tanki Online wiki on the web ! The Tanki Online wiki is a place where all the Tanki Online fans come for information, tips, and games! Here, you will be able to find help and valuable information from other players. Please offer your advice if you feel like you can help others! If you can't find an article, help create it or visit the Tanki Online Forum. To set up an account and start playing with your own tank, click here, or if you do not know how to set up an account come here. Tanki Online is an awesome game in which you make your own military career, choose your tank and fight. You can also set up a clan or team and fight for prizes from Tanki so you can even get cool gaming items as keyboards, Tanki mugs, mouses, headphones and Tanki T-shirts and that's not all, there is still a LOT more to Tanki that you 'can do! Also, anyone can now submit their own Tanki Online Fan Art right here in Tanki Wikia! Take a quick glance at Tanki by watching this video: We have a total of ' 'edits and ' '''professional active users and admins/mods! 'The May Holiday Goodies Program ' Fellow tankers, this month we celebrate the arrival of the May Holiday Goodies Program which will be including the following offers and discounts: * '''25% off for crystals bought through Paypal and mobile payments '-' From 02:00 UTC on May 1 till 02:00 UTC on May 2 * Double Battle Funds - '''From 02:00 UTC on May 1 till 02:00 UTC on May 5 * '''Gold Boxes worth around 5000-9000 crystals(Values increase every day) - '''From 02:00 UTC on May 5 till 02:00 UTC on May 10. * '''25% Off Turrets - '''From 02:00 UTC on May 9 till 02:00 UTC on May 10 * '''25% Off Hulls - '''From 02:00 UTC on May 10 till 02:00 UTC on May 11 * '''25% Off Paints - '''From 02:00 UTC on May 11 till 02:00 UTC on May 12 * '''50% Off micro-upgrades and 80% Off speed ups - '''From 02:00 UTC on May 9 till 02:00 UTC on May 12 * '''Special Pass (Unlimited Supplies) - '''From 02:00 UTC on May 9, till 02:00 UTC May 10, will cost Special May Holiday decorations will adorn the entirety of Tanki Online from the start of the holiday (i.e. 02:00 UTC on May 1) to the end of the holiday (i.e. 02:00 UTC on May 12) including a makeover of the holiday paint. The entire event will last for 2 weeks, be sure to visit the game during this period, a whole bunch of fun awaits ! As of recent, a large number of "copies" of game equipment pictures have beed uncovered, these copies are going to be removed by Admins and once an original first image of the equipment has been posted, no other further copies of it are to be made, be it slightly edited or not, if the act is repeated by any editor, he/she will be banned for a day and eventually a week. Henceforth, it is advised for all editors to read the Rules before attempting to add any content in the wiki, otherwise they will be subject to stern consequences. '''PLANNING Information updates, further attempt of making the information more accessible, preparation of a Game Guides App compatible version of this wiki IN PROGRESS: Constant updates of latest Game activity Wiki is now able to be edited again, just please do make an account if you are going to make an edit. The Wikia now has a new cleaner look to it so as to suit the changes that are coming (Yes, Adnan has more plans) New Wiki Manager(s): Trusted1021 and Adnan . Reason: The old founder has resigned leaving the position to them. Users Rsa-Ga7, Trusted1021 , Adnan, and a few other Wikia contributors are responsible of clearing out unneeded and/or useless articles. They are also responsible of adding in new content Basics.jpg|Getting Started|link=Basics|linktext=Discover the basics of this game. Tank Guides.jpg|Tank Guides|link=Tank guides|linktext=Learn about all the Tanks Garage Slider.jpg|Garage|link=Garage|linktext=Discover what's inside.. Help.jpg|Are you in trouble?|link=Special:Forum|linktext=Feel free to ask in our forums. What Kind of Supply Do You Use the Most? Repair Kit Double Armor Double Damage Speed Boost Mines What Sort of Hack Do you See the Most in Gameplay by other Players? Higher-rank equipment in low rank Fly-hack Invincibility Crystals Hack Teleportation Damage increase Others Never seen one The rules are as follows: *The wiki's main categories or pages shall not be vandalized or deleted without Admin/Founder's notice. Any person who does so will be immediately blocked and seized of editing rights, be it contributors or registered users. *Badge farming is against the rules, you will be punished severely if you break this rule. *No page on this wiki shall have any profanity, vandalism, discussions about foreign topic, adult content, spamming, insulting, racism, cheat links or any of them. If such pages are discovered then they will be deleted immediately and any contributor / user who started / that assisted the page will be blocked forever and will be abduced of any rights he / she received through Admins, Bureaucrats or the Founder. *All wiki contributors that think they can get away with spam or useless comments on the forums will be banned for 20 years! So far, two people have already been banned for such an offence. *There will be no quarrelling; trolling; cheating; sending links to hacks, virus ridden websites or hacks. This accounts for all contributors and registered editors on the Wiki. *Please have a happy time and enjoy browsing our website. If you think there is something missing in any of our articles please feel free to inform us or click the edit button. We are happy to listen to you. If you give info that is invalid or outdated, it will be immediately removed by a Admin or an Authorized user. To read the full set of rules so that you don't end up violating any of them go to our Rules Page. WE NEED YOUR HELP! Please do stay and help out as much as you can! Enter the page title in the box, then click Create new article! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Mobile Tanki Online Wiki More wikis coming soon for different languages! Category:Browse Category:TankBGWiki